Novel:Fall In Love With You
by Permata
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang hidup seorang pelajar wanita yang bernama Nur Iman Ryana yang tidak suka akan lelaki terpaksa berkahwin dengan seorang lelaki pilihan rtemuan semula dengan Inaz Fitri mengubah hidup az mahu membuktikan ketulusan cintanya semenjak dahulu."Adakah cinta Inaz diterima?"."Adakah hidup Ryana akah Ryana menerima pilihan keluarganya?"


**B** unyi deringan telefon bimbit milik Tengku Nur Iman Ryana mengejutkannya daripada terus diulit mimpi mencapai jua telefon meskipun mata berat untuk baru menunujukkan tepat pukul lapan solat subuh pagi tadi, dia bercadang mahu tidur nama yang tertera pada skrin telefon, bibir mengukir hijau ditekan.

"Assalamualaikum ayah! Ayah apa khabar? Kenapa ayah call kakak ni?" tanya Ryana memulakan perbualan."Waalaikumussalam, kamu ni kakak tak menyempat." tegur Tengku Ismail kepada anak sudah tersengih seorang diri mendengar teguran ayahnya."Kenapa ayah call kakak pagi ni? "tanya Ryana cuba menutup malu selepas ditegur ayahnya."Aik, nak call anak sendiri pun kena buat appoiment dulu ke." balas Abdul Karim selamba."Ayah!" rajuk Ryana."Okay...okay,ayah call nak bagitahu kelmarin ada orang datang rumah masuk meminang berkenan nak buat tengok keluarga diorang baik ayah terima pinangan tu .Majlis nikah kamu akan berlangsung sebulan dari sekarang." jelas Tengku yang mendengar seperti dipanah halilintar."Kalau tak ada apa-apa ayah letak " setelah pasti tidak ada sebarang jawapan daripada anaknya, Tengku Ismail meletakkan ganggang telefon.

Ryana termenung sendirian memikirkan jawapan ayahnya seakan-akan pita rakaman yang sedang bermain dalam yang melihat sahabatnya termenung di salah satu pondok wakaf yang terdapat di situ lantas menegur. "Assalamualaikum,Ryana" seakan patung persoalan Rafeeda tidak berjawab."Ryana...Ryana" panggilan Rafeeda mematikan lamunan Ryana."Kau fikir apa sampai tak sedar aku panggil?" tanya Rafeeda cuba membongkarkan rahsia kawannya."Tak ada apa." dalih Ryana cuba menyelamatkan diri."Kau tak payah tipu bukan kenal kau kenal kau dah dua tahun." balas Rafeeda masih mencuba nasib."Ok...aku bagitahu" Ryana mengalah akhirnya."Apa dia cepatlah bagitahu" paksa Rafeeda."Pagi tadi ayah aku cakap kelmarin ada orang masuk meminang aku."cerita Ryana lemah."Pastu ayah kau terima tak?" tanya Rafeeda tergesa-gesa."hmmm...macam tulah ayah aku kata" balas Ryana menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. "Wah...kawan aku dah jadi tunang orang" kata Rafeeda gembira."chup...chup...chup kalau kau tunang kelmarin, kau nikah bila pula?" tanya Rafeeda kehairanan."huhhh...tu lagi satu masalah." balas Ryana malas. "Kenapa?" tanya Rafeeda mohonkan jawapan."Aku nikah hujung tahun ni." jawab Ryana masih tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya pagi tadi. "Awalnya! Bukan dua tahun lagi ke kita habis study" Rafeeda yang terkejut memohon kepastian. "Yupp..." jawab Ryana memberikan jawapan.

Kuliah akhir untuk hari itu baru sahaja memandu keretanya keluar dari kawasan memandu keretanya menuju ke tasik, tempat dia selalu pergi untuk menghilangkan stres.

Ryana meletakkan keretanya di tempat letak kereta yang telah yang berbunyi minta diisi seakan-akan menarik Ryana ke sebuah yang berserabut menyebabkan Ryana tidak fokus. "Ouch" Ryana mengaduh kesakitan apabila dia merasa telah melanggar yang baru tersedar dari lamunan seraya mengangkat tiba-tiba terasa tersebut memandamg Ryana mahu menelannya telan air liur. "Sorry" hanya sepatah yang diucapkannya."Buta ke lain kali jalan mata letak dekat kepala bukan dekat lutut" balas lelaki itu berang. "Ryan lama lagi ke? Cepatlah." tanya Haziq teman kepada Ryan."Ye aku datang, kejap la!" jerit lelaki yang dipanggil Ryan itu. "Ingat, perhintungan kita belum selesai." balas Ryan sinis.

Selesai makan, Ryana tidak terus ke tasik sebaliknya dia memandu pulang ke rumah sahaja selesai membersihkan diri, Ryana duduk termenung di atas katil. Ingatannya tiba-tiba teringat kepada peristiwa sebentar terlanggar seorang lelaki bernama Ryan."Nama mamat tu aku rasa familiar mana aku biasa dengar?" soal Ryana sendiri cuba mengingati sepatah nama Ryana tertidur dalam mencari kebenaran.

Kelas pertama hari ini start pukul 9.00 bercadang mahu pergi ke perpustakaan terlebih ingin memasuki pintu perpustakaan, Ryana terasa yang dia telah melanggar suatu yang laju diangkat memandang tuan punya tubuh yang baru sahaja darah merah menyirap ke seluruh muka."wowowo...pendek ni lagi" sinis ayat lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. "so..so..sorry" tergagap Ryana membalas. "Banyaklah kau punya sorry" tengking lelaki ingin melangkah pergi dari situ tapi langkah terhalang apabila dia terasa tangannya seakan ditarik. "Hei,kau jaga sikit tangan boleh Suka hati nak pegang anak dara orang."Kau ingat aku bini kau !" tengking Ryana berang. "Kesah pula pernah jumpa kau ni" balas Ryan seraya cuba mengingatk wajah yang kini berada di hadapanyan."Ok, aku minah yang langgar aku kat restoran haritukan" balas Ryan. "Kau hutang aku satu benda" balas Ryan selamba. "Bila masa aku ada hutang dengan pun tidak" balas Ryana selamba.

Langkah terus dihayun ke pintu masuk yang sedang menahan marah ditinggalkan begitu sahaja. "Hei, sekali lagi aku jumpa kau, siap harap boleh lepas lagilah!" tengking Ryan tidak mendengari tengkingan itu, Ryana berjalan memasuki perpustakaan tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah.

Ryana melihat jam tangan miliknya. "Hmmm...sekarang pukul 8.50. Baik aku gerak sekarang takut kejap lagi lambat masuk kelas. Tapi, lelaki tadi still kat luar lagi ke?" tanya Ryana pada dirinya bangkit dari duduknya dan bergerak ke arah kaunter pinjaman buku. Dia mahu meminjam buku yang dibacanya sebentar tadi.

Nafas dihela sebelum kaki melangkah melangkah keluar. Kepala dijenguk memastikan keadaan selamat, kaki melangkah laju menuruni anak kereta pantas dibuka. Selepas memasuki perut kereta, enjin dihidupkan. Kereta MyVi milik Ryana meluncur laju meninggalkan perkarangan bangunan perpustakaan Universiti Islam Antarabangsa.

Enjin kereta dimatikan apabila kereta selamat melangkah keluar dari perut kereta. Jam dipergelangan tangan dikerling sekilas. "Lima minit lagi kelas aku cepat. Kalau tak mati aku dengan Prof Amalina" bisik Ryana sendirian.

Langkah laju diaturkan kearah dewan kayu yang berada di hadapannya kini melangkah masuk. Mata meliar mencari Rafeeda. Selalunya Rafeeda yang akan menjaga tempat duduknya. Jantung tiba-tiba berdegup laju apabila terpandang seraut wajah itu. "Mampus aku tak pernah perasan dia satu kuliah dengan aku? Baik aku sembunyi sementara dia tak nampak aku" bisiknya melangkah ke arah kerusi yang kosong di sebelah Rafeeeda. Muka dipalingkan kearah lain.

Bunyi derap langkah memasuki dewan automatik satu dewan kuliah yang tadinya hingar-bingar macam pasar pagi senyap pengajian bermula. "Bila kelas nak habis sikit" rungut tangan miliknya dikerling sekilas sebelum kembali memberi perhatian kepada kuliah yang sedang berlangsung. "Baru tiga aku dalam dewan kuliah rasa macam orang tunggu lagi setengah jam macam manalah dah aku rasa" monolognya sendirian.

"Baiklah class ada sebarang ada sebarang masalah boleh jumpa saya. Kalau tak ada apa-apa kelas bersurai" beritahu Profesor kepada seisi kelasnya. Mendengarkan ayat tersebut, semua pelajar mula mengemas barang dan bergerak keluar dari dewan. Ryana yang tergesa-gesa mengemas barang lantas bangun.

Ketika ingin melangkah menuruni anak tangga, Ryana terdengar ada satu suara yang menegur. "Miss your purse" Ryan menghulurkan dompet yang dikutipnya tadi kepada Ryana. "Aduh...matilah aku"bisik sudah melangkah keluar dari dewan hanyalah tinggal mereka berdua. "Miss..are you okay?" tanya Ryan prihatin apabila melihat Ryana tidak mengangkat muka. "Miss..." panggilnya lagi. Ryana akhirnya mengangkat muka. Ryan sedikit terkedu melihat ligat memikirkan Ryana pantas menyambar dompetnya dan melangkah tersedar daripada lamunannya apabila terasa dompet yang dipegangnya dirampas.

Belum sempat Ryana ingin menolak pintu dewan kuliah satu suara menjerit, "Kejap...hutang kau dengan aku belum selesai!". Langkah Ryana terhenti. "Tepi tasik dekat dengan restoran yang aku langgar kau hari 5.00 petang tunggu kau dekat one more thing aku minta maaf sebab terlanggar kau" kata Ryana tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya daripada pintu.

Sampai di tempat letak kereta, Ryana mencapai kunci yang berada di dalam begnya. Setelah memasuki perut kereta, Ryana mula menghidupkan enjin kereta. Dia kemudiannya tersandar lemah memikirkan apa yang baru dikatakannya sebentar tadi. "Aduh...Apesal la kau ni Ryana. Asal kau buat janji dengan mamat tu. Kan dah tak pasal-pasal kau kena jumpa dia pukul 5. Mesti sampai rumah lewat punya" bebel Ryana sendirian. Brek tangan diturunkan. Kereta mula meluncur laju meninggalkan perkarang dewan kuliah.

Habis sahaja kuliah Encik Mahmud, Ryana terus bergerak pulang ke rumah sewanya yang terletak berdekatan dengan tidak pergi ke tepi tasik seperti yang dijanjikan dengan Ryan. Dia bukan ingin menjadi seorang yang memungkiri janji tapi sebab Ryana memang bencikan orang lelaki sejak kecil.

Semenjak berada di tadika Ryana hanya mempunyai seorang kawan lelaki yang bernama Inaz dia sudah tidak mempunyai kawan lelaki kerana Inaz telah berpindah keluar negara semenjak berusia 7 Ryana hanya Inaz seorang sahaja yang memahami Inaz seakan berputar di mindanya.

Rafeeda yang baru pulang dari universit ternampak Ryana yang sedang termenung sendirian di dalam keretanya lantas begerak ke arah kereta Ryana. "tok...tok...tok" cermin tingkap sebelah pemandu kereta Ryana diketuknya. Mendengar ketukan pada cermin keretanya Ryana tersedar daripada memandang keluar kawan baiknya, dia segera keluar dari perut kereta."Kau menungkan apa sorang-sorang?" tanya Rafeeda ingin tahu. Ryana memaut tangan sahabatnya itu sehingga ke hadapan pintu Rumah sewa Rafeeda sebentar tadi dibiarkan tidak berjawab.

Ryan masih setia menanti walaupun jarum jam sudah menginjak keep pukul 7. Sekejap lagi akan masuk waktu Maghrib, Ryan mengambil keputusan untuk menunaikan solat jemaah di masjid berdekatan.

Kereta diletakkan berhampiran sebuah suara Bilal melaungkan azan Maghrib, Ryan segera keluar dari perut kereta dan bergerak ke arah tempat mengambil wuduk bahagian mengambil wuduk Ryan melangkah masuk ke dalam masjid dan menunaikan solat menunaikan solat sunat, tangan diangkat memohon keampunan kepada Sang dititipkan buat insan-insan suara Bilal beriqamat, dia bangkit memenuhi saf-saf di hadapannya.

Selesai menunaikan solat maghrib, Ryan kembali menanti seorang wanita yang telah mengikat janji lama menanti namun tidak kelihatan bayang wanita itu, Ryan mengambil keputusan untuk pulang.

Tengku Suraya menegur anaknya yang ingin mendaki anak tangga."Ryan nak makan? Mama panaskan lauk" tanya Tengku Suraya."Tak seleralah ma" jawab Ryan terus menaiki anak ditingkat atas, dia ditegur pula papanya."Ryan kejap lagi turun bawah, ada benda papa nak bincangkan" arah Tengku Kamaruddin kepada anaknya.


End file.
